The idea of manufacturing cups which collapse and can be re-expanded is attractive because of the reduction in storage and transportation space for the cup. Many attempts have been made in the prior art to perfect such a cup; examples are cited below.
U.S. Pat. No. 988,453 teaches a collapsible drinking cup that is disposable, and is designed to be used once and then thrown away.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,010,581 teaches a collapsible drinking cup that has telescoping sections, a folding handle, a base plate, and a box or container for the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,380 teaches a collapsible drinking cup made from water proof material such as sheet rubber, and has a support for the cup in its extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,033,744 teaches a collapsible cup with flexible walls so that it can be twisted and folded.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,199 teaches a collapsible drinking cup with a handle and a spring mechanism that engages to expand the cup when the handle is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,482,425 teaches a collapsible drinking cup composed of telescopic tapering sections which engage each other when turned such that the head on one section engages against the edge of the adjoining section and thereby the sections are locked together.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,285 teaches a collapsible container such as a drinking cup that has a disk-shaped bottom and a disk-shaped cover which fit one within the other and engage by catches. A molded inner cup body has its base connected to the bottom and a mouth surrounded with a ring which seals to the cover and springs up from the bottom to erect the cup when the catches are released.
US Application 20030160055 teaches a collapsible container such as a drinking cup that has a disk-shaped bottom and a disk-shaped cover which fit one within the other and engage by catches. A molded inner cup body has its base connected to the bottom and a mouth surrounded with a ring which seals to the cover and springs up from the bottom to erect the cup when the catches are released.
US Application 20070029213 teaches an article dispenser having a detachable base, one or more detachable trays, and a detachable cup. The base, tray, and cup have corresponding cylindrical sidewalls to permit vertical stacking, attachment, and rotation. The tray consists generally of a hollow cavity for storing articles such as pills or vitamins and an outlet appendage through which the articles may be dispensed. Stacking a tray atop the base and then turning the tray with a clockwise, rotating motion guides the tray to a centered position and secures it to the base. The base, one or more trays, and the cup may be stacked in this manner to assemble the device. Rotating a stacked and secured tray further clockwise, beyond its centered position, reveals the tray outlet appendage and enables the user to dispense a loaded item. Conversely, rotating a stacked and secured tray counter-clockwise, beyond its centered position, releases the tray and enables it to be removed from the stack and filled. The cup is configured to contain and dispense liquid for drinking, thus aiding in the act of consumption.
International Patent WO1998051186 teaches a collapsible drinking cup comprising several telescopically movable concentric engaging ring elements, which cup is provided with a cylindrical cover and a bottom support, where the innermost concentric ring element is fastened to the bottom support. The cover comprises at least a plane part provided with a closing member of the same material, and the bottom support is provided with at least one concentric flange.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in a number of ways. The present invention is not only a collapsible cup, but also is, in one embodiment, a method of reducing waste. The present invention can be substituted for disposable cups made of plastic, paper or cardboard, therefore relieving the burden on landfills. The collapsible cup of the present invention can be made out of durable materials that can be used over and over again, materials that may not have even existed when some of the prior art was published. The cup's collapsible nature allows it to be conveniently transported in a user's pocket or purse. The present design of the collapsible cup is unique, because it has a removable lid and an era bottom. These features allow the cup to be placed in a cup holder in a vehicle.
Several embodiments of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.